


here there be drabbles

by ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, M/M, fluff and domestics abound, no continuity here, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/pseuds/ephemeraltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Batfam. Cross-posted, as always, on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for a drabble-request exercise on my blog. I waited three weeks to post them because I'm a bad person.

> _yaaaay jaytim promtps! how about them+winter? —somehowunbroken_

It’s not something Tim’s proud of, and it’s certainly something he’s had to learn to work around, but Tim is incapable of functioning until at least eleven or with three cups of coffee. Since it’s not quite six, Tim is just standing in front of the coffee maker and staring at it. Just staring and waiting.

He hears Jason fall off the bed curse, because even if his brain isn’t really online yet, Tim isn’t deaf. The carafe isn’t full yet, but there is enough for one cup, so he pours one and begin sucking it down slowly as the coffee maker drips on. Jason stumbles out of the bedroom and behind Tim. The taller man wraps his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles Tim’s neck; for the most part, except for a small pink flush on his ears, Tim ignores him. There’s still coffee in his mug, after all. Jason props his head on top of his and looks out the window.

“God _damn_ it,” he curses suddenly. “What the fuck, Gotham, really?”

“Mmm,” Tim hums, because there isn’t enough caffeine in his system for curiosity yet. Jason continues to stare out the window for another moment before smushing his face into Tim’s uncombed hair. It unbalances him, and they both wobble. “Hey!”

“Tim,” Jason moans. “Look outside. _Tim._ ”

“What?” Tim can’t help but complain. “Why would I- coffee, Jason, my coffee-“

Jason lets go of him, and Tim uses this chance to finish the coffee left in his mug. “Tim. Look outside.”

“Why?”

“It snowed.”

“ _What_?” Because, frankly, even Tim is never out of it enough in the morning to accept this turn of events. “No, no way. No snow. _Jason_. No snow.”

But he does turn to look out the window.

“Noo,” he whines like a toddler. “Jason. It _snowed_.”

“I know,” Jason agrees, sounding pretty close to a pout whine himself. Because while they disagree and fight over many things- Jason’s smoking, Tim’s method of organizing the book shelves, who’s doing the laundry- they can always agree that snow is the devil’s tool of choice.

>   _somehowunbroken asked: jsyk i will keep prompting jaytim things until you tell me to stop, haha. i just love them so much. it's a thing. so! jaytm and down time._

**(Note: this is actually sort of inspired by a picture[damianwaynessketchbook](http://damianwaynessketchbook.tumblr.com/) posted earlier today. It’s the top one [here](http://damianwaynessketchbook.tumblr.com/post/74450868792/and-the-dream-went-on-forever-one-single-static).)**

Tim’s about eighty percent sure that, somewhere along the line, Jason convinced himself he was a cat and he hasn’t totally gotten rid of that mindset.

It’s in little things- that if Jason’s had a bad enough day, he’ll shove a blanket in the drier just to take it out and huddle under it (which Tim thinks is basically the cutest thing. Really. Big, broad-shouldered, scary Red Hood. Mhmm. Curled up under a fuzzy blanket). The sheer gallons of milk they manage to grow through in any given month. Things like, if he’s concentrating on a code (“No, Tim, I don’t need your help- I’ve been doing this longer’n you have- _I can be a detective, too, Tim, jesus-_ “) Jason’ll absently pull on a string from his sweater or jacket or shirt and unravel it. The almost-rumble in his chest that Tim can feel through his cheek in the afterglow that Jason absolutely denies is a purr. Once, Tim even caught him napping on the couch, carefully positioned so every limb was in the patch of sunlight.

But this time, it’s not so much cute as it is… cumbersome. Because frankly, Tim has a lot he needs to get done. He has a regional costs report that Lucius Fox needs have in his email by tomorrow at ten, a deconstruction of the human trafficking ring B’s going after this weekend by _tonight_ , and of course his own cases- plus Tim’s playing a virtual chess game that he’s about three moves short of winning; then there’s that favor Dick asked for, looking into that one possibly dirty corporate lawyer with very impressive firewalls.

He’d settled in at the counter, the slightly wibbly metal-legged stool hooked into his feet and his laptop humming. Tim was even halfway through B’s assignment before Jason essentially fell on Tim’s lap.

“Jason-“ Tim had to wheeze, “-I can’t breathe-“

So his boyfriend had moved to the counter, almost directly in front of Tim’s laptop.

“I have to do this, Jay,” he reminded him. Jason pulled a bitchface. “No, really. Jason. I need to get this done.”

Jason shifted and made himself comfortable on the counter and refused to budge; Tim moved his laptop slightly, and if he angled himself, Tim could- yes- with his chin tucked onto and his arm pulled over Jason’s thigh, he could use his laptop. Jason gave a huff at the evasion, but picked up the newspaper left on the counter from this morning and began to read it.

Both continued quietly for another few minutes before Tim smirked just a little and broke the silence with:

“Freaking cat, Jason.”

>   _ss-penguin asked:_ _JayTim at an amusement park_

“It’s a little creepy, okay, that’s all I’m saying,” Tim hisses. Jason rolls his eyes.

“I hope you aren’t saying that just because everyone here isn’t living in fear at any given moment and can’t appreciate having a little fun,” he says with a sigh. “Because if you are, I’m gonna have to say you’ve been living in Gotham too long.”

“I’ve lived in Gotham my whole life,” Tim responds, eying the cheerful groups bolting around.

“See, you’re not proving my point wrong, baby bird. Are you allergic to happiness? Is that your problem?”

“I have a lot of problems,” Tim says, grabbing Jason’s hand and twining their fingers together, “but if I was allergic to happiness, I would have just let you keep beating me up.”

“And here I thought you were a by-the-book masochist, Timmy,” Jason says, perhaps a little too loudly, because a mother turns to give him a nasty look. Tim snickers obnoxiously, and Jason bumps his shoulder roughly.

“You’re such a sap,” Tim smirks. “Win me a stuffed Batman?”

“You’re a dumbass,” Jason tells him. But he lets Tim guide him to the game anyway, where, sure enough, chibi stuffed Batmen are hanging from the canopy.

(They’re a little creepy. But Tim will never let him live it down if can’t win one.)

> _jay and tim getting a pet! either on purpose or accidentally, haha — somehowunbroken_

“Dick told me you used to talk to cats on patrol all the time,” Jason protested.

“You know what, I’m not even going to- yes, I am, it’s going to bother me if I don’t,” Tim sighed and peeled off the cowl. “First of all, since when do you take anything Dick says as more than a grain of sand?”

“You say that like he’s untrustworthy,” Jason smiled slowly. “Oh, Timmy, I can’t wait to tell-“

“Asshole,” he replied without hesitation. “You know what I mean. He’s prone to deadly over-exaggeration. Secondly, ‘used to’ is the primary phrase there-“

“So you did talk to cats-“

“Oh my god, Jason, really? There’s a point here, and I feel like you’re deliberately avoiding it.”

“Damn straight I am. The cat needs a home.”

“Fleas, Jay. Think about it. The shampoo to get rid of them is a pain in the ass, too.”

“He needs a home.”

“When did you have time to check his gender?”

“He’s even fixed.”

“Where did even learn how to tell- you know what, I don’t want to know.” Tim pulled on a tee. “Are you going to stay in your armor all night?”

“Here, hold Thutmose.”

“You _named it_? If you name them, you get attached- Jay, you can’t do that- no don’t you dare-“

The neighbors could probably hear Jason’s laugh at Tim’s expression.


	2. Be. Uh, Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was popular on tumblr (I'm still not sure why??) and I decided that it should be its own chapter. Even if I sort of messed up the prompt and it's super short to be on its lonesome. Written for an AU practice drabble-request on my tumblr.

> _batobsessed asked: Jason trying to ask Tim to be his Valentine for a middle school dance and being super awkward about it._

Jason, okay, he’s finally going to admit it- Jason really likes this one kid in a couple of his classes.

He’s kind of short, with dark hair that looks really soft ( _Wow, okay, that sounded creepier than it should,_ Jason thinks), and he’s really thin, but he’s also pretty fast, which Jason knows not because he’s a stalker or anything but the absolutely legitimate accident of having seen the kid bolt for the bathroom when he got a spontaneous bloody nose. His name is Tim.

“It’s not _that funny_ ,” Jason hisses at his brother. Dick thinks he’s so mature and superior because he’s a junior in high school, but Jason knows better. Jason lives with the dumbass and knows that he thinks _Charlie the Unicorn_ is the height of humor. “It’s not, okay- whatever, Dick. You’re an idiot.”

“My baby brother is growing up, oh my god,” Dick wheezes, leaning his head on the steering wheel for a second as they stop at the light’s line of cars. Ah. Gotham traffic. Reliable at any hour. “He’s growing up and perving on little seventh graders. Oh god, this is _gold_.”

“It’s not perving, Dick!”

And it really isn’t. At least, that what Jason repeats to himself in his head as he debates the small red envelope in his hand and the slightly dented navy locker in front of him. The locker is Tim’s.

“Um,” a small voice says behind him, a little tentatively. “That’s- uh, that’s my locker. Not Claire’s. It’s  two to the left.”

Jason really hopes the strangled noise isn’t him, but it probably is. He turns around, and yep. That’s Tim. Clutching the Harry Potter book that he was reading under his desk two periods ago in history.

And his eyes are blue. Jason hasn’t been close enough to tell before but- they are very blue.

“I. Um. Wasn’t looking for Claire’s locker.”

 _Way to sound not-dumb, Todd,_ Jason reprimands himself.

“Oh. Um. Okay. But you’re in front of mine, and math is next and I need to get in it-“

Jason can’t take it anymore. His face is red, and his heart is thumping in his ears, and he’s pretty his hand is shaking as he extends the Valentine in his hand but-

“Happy Valentine’s Day?”


End file.
